


Tight Trousers

by eeyore9990



Series: 30 Thankful Days [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis didn’t treat Harry like some super star messiah. He’d never been obsequious in any way, which had been all the reason Harry needed to first hire him and then, all too soon, develop a ridiculous crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Trousers

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Thankful Days, Day 10: Gift for Creeveyluv

Harry stared through the lone window in his office at the desk just beyond it where his secretary usually sat, waiting for… ahh, there it was. Dennis was back, striding confidently around the desk before bending over and sliding out the bottom drawer. Harry bit his knuckle to stifle the moan that wanted to break free because _Merlin bless Dennis' muggle heritage._

Not only did the handsome young man never think to use spells to do his filing, but besides the day he'd come in to interview for the position, he also never wore robes. Instead, he wore tailored trousers that hugged his shapely ass and fitted shirts that showed off the breadth of his shoulders and his narrow waist. 

In the outer room, Dennis straightened, making Harry bite back a growl of distress, before pulling out his chair and sinking into it. Plucking a quill off the top of his desk, Dennis sucked on the nib for a moment before dragging it out of his mouth and setting to work. 

And that should be that. His minute of objectification over, Harry should turn his attention back to the truly staggering amount of paperwork teetering in his inbox and actually get some work done. Instead -- a testament to the fact that his once neat and tidy inbox required three different spells to keep the paperwork in it from crashing to the floor -- Harry touched his wand to a button on his desk and watched as a corresponding button on Dennis' desk glowed red. 

Dennis dropped the quill he'd picked up and stood, glancing through the window that separated them with a raised eyebrow before disappearing and, moments later, opening the door to poke his head in. "You called, Harry?" 

That was another thing. Of all the people in the office, of all those who'd applied for -- and in a few cases _volunteered_ for -- the position of secretary to the Head Auror, only Dennis didn't treat Harry like some super star messiah. He'd come in that day with a raised chin, met Harry's eyes, and shook his hand with a confident smile. He'd never been obsequious in any way, which had been all the reason Harry needed to first hire him and then, all too soon, develop a ridiculous crush on him. 

Although crush probably wasn't the right term, because what Harry wanted was to bend Dennis over his desk and plow that round little arse until neither of them could stand up. 

"Come in, Dennis," Harry said, half-standing before realising the tent in his robes was very likely inappropriate for the office and falling back to his seat. "I have a few things to go over…" 

And then Harry panicked because no, he really didn't. 

Dennis smiled anyway, obviously not recognising Harry for the absolute _idiot_ that he was and, as the chair in front of Harry's desk was filled with files, propped his hip against the side of Harry's desk. Effectively ruining any chance Harry had of going home _before_ wanking himself silly. 

Not for the first time, Harry hoped no one at the Ministry kept any sort of recording devices in his office. 

"Is it the Hollister case?" Dennis asked when Harry just sat there staring at him. 

"Erm. Right! Yes," Harry near-shouted, grasping desperately at the straw Dennis offered. 

Instead of launching into a summary of the case like he normally would in such spur-of-the-moment meetings, Dennis stretched a hand to the stack of parchment in Harry's inbox and lifted off the top bit. Maintaining eye contact the whole time, he lightly dropped the paperwork in front of Harry and nudged it toward him. 

"Why don't you tell me what this is really about, Auror Potter?" Dennis' voice was soft, a little leading, and his eyes were a little darker than normal as they stared deep into Harry's and… 

"Are you trying to legilimise me?" Harry murmured, dropping his gaze to Dennis' chin. 

"Do I need to?" Dennis straightened and came around to stand as close to Harry as he could come without straddling his lap. 

Harry's cock pressed harder against his robes at the thought. 

Leaning his arse on the edge of Harry's desk, Dennis curved his long fingers around it and held on, which Harry only knew because he was _staring_ at them. Clearing his throat, he jerked his gaze back up to Dennis' face, but not his eyes because the thoughts he was having would very much have him yanked in front of the Wizengamot for inappropriate behavior in the workplace. 

"Talk to me, Harry," Dennis urged gently. "Tell me what I can do for you." 

Harry clamped his lips together, holding all the things Dennis could _do for him_ behind his teeth and just shook his head with a wry grin. "Sorry," he rasped when he could finally trust himself to speak without demanding sexual favors, "I didn't notice the Harris file--" 

"Hollister." 

"Right, yes," Harry nodded, gaze sliding down to the place where Dennis' tie was pressed up tight against his throat. "Right." 

Dennis sat there for a moment longer before his shoulders seemed to sink a little and he pushed himself back to standing. "All right, then. I'll just…" 

Harry swallowed roughly, because in straightening, Dennis' trim waist was so close Harry could lean forward and _bite_ it. He watched Dennis walk away from him, wanting to cry just a little as that tight ass swayed back and forth. 

Just before he reached the closed door, Dennis stopped, his shoulders stiffening. "I didn't take you for a coward, Harry," he finally said after a long, breathless moment. 

"W-what?" A flush of anger rushed through Harry at the words. _Coward?_ How dare-- 

"You stare at me all day, every day." Dennis spun on his heel, his own anger showing in the color high in his cheeks, in his snapping eyes. "I thought about it and decided you have too many people throwing themselves at you _every blessed day_ and that I wasn't going to be one of them. But I also thought you'd have a bit of a backbone and actually _do_ something. Only of course you didn't. And I can't put another shrinking charm on these trousers, Harry! They're pulling apart at the seams as it is!" Dennis bit his lip then, like he hadn't planned to say all of that out loud. 

Harry's anger drained away quick as that and he collapsed back into his seat. "You… noticed?" 

"It's a two way window, Harry." Dennis rolled his eyes in a way that was a little too reminiscent of Hermione. "Of course I noticed." 

But then the rest of what Dennis had admitted struck Harry, who leapt to his feet, layering locking and silencing spells on the door and walls without even thinking about it. "You want me too," he said, hope rising in his chest and turning into something a little dark and a lot dirty. "You… shrunk your trousers. Because _you want me too_." 

Dennis' gusty sigh was tinged with exasperation. "Too right I do, you dolt." 

Stalking across the room, Harry waved his wand once more to turn his window opaque. "Why?" he bit out, the only question that mattered. He didn't _think_ Dennis was one of the fawning, sycophantic masses who fell over themselves simply because Harry had a bit of luck against a Dark Wizard, but he wasn't about to fall into that particular trap either. 

"Because though you're a bit of an idiot, you're a fine looking bloke and we've enough in common to keep it interesting." 

"So it's not because…" Harry gestured to his scar. 

Dennis scoffed. "You and everyone else, Harry. Honestly, it's like you think you were the only one there that night." 

Harry had to drop his gaze at that, had to look away from the flash of grief and anger that passed over Dennis' expression. 

"You weren't the only one who lost someone. You weren't the only one who _fought_." 

Harry looked back up at those harshly spoken words, reading the truth of them in the tight line of Dennis' mouth and the slope of his shoulders. "I know. It's everyone else who always forgets." 

"Not me." 

Harry nodded slowly, stepping closer. "Then… Once I've filed the proper paperwork to ensure neither of us suffers any retribution, would you like to have dinner with me?" 

Dennis stared at him for a moment before a small, wicked smile curved his lips. "Oh, Harry, I filed that paperwork weeks ago." Stepping forward, he moved in until their chests were pressed together, his mouth so close Harry had only to dip his head to take advantage. "I believe I've a spot on my trousers, sir," Dennis murmured, his voice all low and flirty. 

Harry shuddered, reaching up to grip Dennis' hips and tug him that last inch. "We'll destroy them immediately," he breathed, pressing forward and licking directly into Dennis' mouth. 

Dennis' arse was exactly as tight as it looked when Harry bent him over his desk. 


End file.
